Posesión
by Lady Azul
Summary: Li seguirá siendo un heredero porque ninguna profesión le queda mejor y Sakura seguirá siendo una diseñadora por la misma razón. Ahora...lo único que queda por decir, es que esta vez, las cosas no resultaran tan color de rosa. SxS y TxE.


**Posesión.**

**_Por: Lady Azul_**

**Declaime****r:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**Summary: **ford ranger color rojo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 1**

Ciudad de Lansing, Estado de Michigan

-"¡Me parece una estupidez!"-gritaba furiosa la bella mujer castaña, mientras tomaba la ropa colgada del armario y la tiraba sobre la maleta, importándole muy poco los maullidos de su gato hambriento y el que se llevara los lindos colgadores de colores de casa de su novio.

_Corrección_, _ex –novio_.

-"Si quiere meterse con la población femenina completa yo no pienso impedírselo, pero que luego no vuelva a mi con el rabo entre las patas, junto con un centenar de enfermedades venéreas..."- soltó algo parecido a un gruñido-"espero que contraiga un hongo que lo deje discapacitado por meses..."-

Su gato color amarillo la veía armar tremendo revuelo por el departamento, sin importarle un comino la causa de sus chillidos frenéticos, pero al borde de un ataque de garras por el atraso de su cena.

La mujer de contextura mediana terminó con la maleta y fue a buscar las cajas de shampoo y jabón junto a la pasta dental en el baño -"Si quiere bañarse que se compre sus cosas, ni que sintiera mucha atracción por hacerlo de todas formas, siempre se paseaba desnudo y cubierto de sudor..."- lo que en realidad no le molestaba mucho.

Y es que a estas alturas del partido, Sakura Kinomoto no se encontraba de niñera para un idiota que se la paseaba coqueteando con mujeres teñidas, dándoselas de galán sin ser nada más que un pobre gallo sin plumas ni cresta, y que no gastaba ni un peso de su sueldo en la convivencia común. Se preguntó como es que había aguantado tanto a Yamasaki cuando era obvio que se aprovechaba de ella, y que la tenía para jugar. Él podría creerse un feroz pura sangre en la cama, pero su aguante no era mayor que un tipo promedio, y hacia unos ruidos tan atroces en el orgasmo, que la mujer se sentía bastante distraída como para enfocarse en el suyo propio.

Fue hasta la cocina para llevarse todos aquellos manteles y cachureos que había comprado a lo largo de dos años de agotamiento mental y físico, para prácticamente trotar de regreso a la sala, a guardarlas en su gran bolso.

No estaban casados, así que aquí nada se dividía.

-"A la mierda tus caprichos Yamasaki, de aquí me voy sin dejarte ni un solo recuerdo mío"- talvez no pudiera cumplir muy bien con su promesa, pues no recordaba todas las cosas decorativas que adornaban la casa, pero al menos se daría la satisfacción de llevarse lo mas esencial e importante. En conclusión, lo que él definitivamente extrañaría... ¿Quién dijo que la venganza no era buena? OH, que equivocados estaban, pobre gente de pensamientos nobles.

El gato amarillo seguía persiguiéndola a todos lados, hasta que cansado de tener que suplicar por un poco de alimento, sacó las uñas y se las clavo en la pantorrilla de su ama.

La castaña gritó de dolor-"¡Kero, ahora no me siento con ganas de perdonarte así que piérdete!"-

El gato llamado Kero bajo las orejas con temor, y se quedó junto a la acumulación de bolsos de Sakura, como para asegurarse de que en el estado alterado de su ama, ésta no fuera a olvidarlo.

La mujer seguía revolcándose en su propio rencor, al recordar la mirada desinteresada y hasta burlona de su _ex –novio_, mientras éste sacaba a bailar a una oxigenada rubia de curvas eclípticas apretujadas bajo un traje de seda rojo, y le daba un beso apasionado sin el mas pequeño miramiento. ¡¿Qué se creía? ¡¿Pensaba acaso que ella estaba ciega? Su orgullo ya había aguantado demasiadas patadas directas de ese cínico, como para aguantar una más, sólo por ser fiel a un tipo con el que llevaba saliendo desde la adolescencia. ¡Tenia 25 años por Dios del Cielo! Atrás había quedado la niña inocente que se aguantaba todas las cachetadas y golpes...por que ahora se había vuelto una mujer de lengua afilada y muy desconfiada.

Cuando hubo requisado ya todo, lo subió a su auto color negro, metió a Kero en el asiento trasero, puso su auto en reversa, y con un último y gran rechinar de ruedas se alejó para siempre de ese idiota, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

El único recuerdo que Sakura dejo en esa calle fueron unas marcas negras de ruedas chamuscadas, y a un ex—novio profundamente herido por no tener cacerola en donde cocer fideos.

* * *

><p>Ciudad de Detroit, Estado de Michigan, un año después...<p>

Sakura dormía profundamente bajo las capas de sustancia blanca-llamadas también sábanas- mientras soñaba con un país de chocolate y dulces, en el cual las mujeres se podían comer las cabezas de los hombres- ya vacíos, pues solo funcionaban con testosterona-, cuando una especie de gruñido vibró en su oído. La mujer paso una mano por el oído, intentando desvanecer aquella molestia en la mañana, y se revolcó en la cama. Pero el gruñido se volvió todavía más potente y molesto.

¿Qué rayos? No recordaba tener un letrero de neòn zumbándole junto a su cuarto, y mucho menos recordaba haber comprado un león como mascota.

-"¿Kero?"- con los ojos aun cerrados intento alcanzar la cabeza o alguna parte felpuda de su gato, pero a cambio solo recibió un mortal ataque que se clavo en su brazo. –"¡Kero...!"-y se enredó entre las tapas para caer de costado sobre el suelo.

Un dolor punzante y electrizante recorrió su columna para alojarse finalmente en su cadera.

El día había comenzado de manera desastrosa...como siempre.

Era domingo, un cielo despejado y soleado coronaba las cabezas de la gente en la ciudad de Detroit, la cuna de la vida automotriz y del preciado Ford, una de las marcas de automóviles mas conocidas del mundo...y la multinacional que guarnecía a Sakura de trabajo y sustento.

Hacia mucho que su última aventura amorosa había terminado, y tenía toda la disponibilidad para no volver a comenzar otra. Ni muerta, ni aunque la estuvieran amenazando con espadas afiladas o la tiraran a un río de cocodrilos, Sakura jamás volvería a tocar sus labios con uno de esos seres hormonales, fétidos y peludos mal llamados hombres.

Comenzó el día dándole de comer a Kero, y con un nuevo y no muy querido cardenal en su cadera que dolía como el infierno. Luego se dio una rápida ducha y salió a la calle con la intención de comprar algunos víveres. Con todo el trabajo de la semana anterior no había tenido tiempo de nada, y los ejecutivos de ventas la tenían presionada por el nuevo lanzamiento del Ford 326 Bluesky que saldría a la venta dentro de unos meses.

Una joyita bastante bonita que la mantenía interesada.

La castaña de ojos selva se interno a su hábitat –aunque de concreto- y cruzo la pequeña avenida cubierta de árboles y flores. El panorama de la ciudad se apreciaba lánguido y lento, como todos los domingos en la mañana, y en la tienda apenas había unas diez personas.

Cruzó la caja y pago su comida, ignorando por completo al necio vendedor que le guiñó un ojo con interés. _Maldito cerdo_.

¿Cuándo será el día en que las mujeres reinen el universo?

* * *

><p>Su perro le había mordido el brazo, y con ese simple acto se había despertado entre quejas.<p>

Era domingo, un cielo despejado y soleado coronaba las cabezas de la gente en la ciudad de Detroit, la cuna de la vida automotriz y del preciado Ford..._su_ preciado Ford.

Se había levantado con una resaca que le partía la cabeza en dos, y una nueva marca de colmillos que dejaría un cardenal seguro.

¡Era un maravilloso día!

Su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo se había levantado de buen ánimo hoy, y solo le había tenido que dar dos vueltas a las persianas para sentirse satisfecho, luego había prendido y apagado el interruptor solo tres veces, y se había limpiado los pies descalzos solo una vez antes de entrar al baño para ducharse dos benditas veces seguidas.

El ritual de todas las mañanas.

Su TOC (trastorno obsesivo compulsivo) parecía menguar ciertos días.

Y hoy era uno de ellos.

Se vistió para salir a trotar junto con su mascota y una vez en la calle siguió el mismo camino de siempre. La vereda derecha junto a la línea de árboles en flor, pasando la tienda de abarrotes.

Solo que hoy hubo algo diferente. Hoy su TOC lo dirigió a la tienda, amarro a Geary a un poste, y tuvo la idea de comprar helado.

Y como él solía hacerle caso a su querido TOC no replico a la idea.

Entro y camino por los pasillos casi desiertos, con el sudor corriendo por su frente bronceada y los audífonos cantando "Fly me to the moon" de Sinatra. Una canción anticuada pero que lo hacia recordar la estupidez del romance.

Una vez adquirido el pote de chocolate y almendras fue hasta la caja. Frente a el, una mujer pagaba su comida. De largo cabello castaño y estatura media, parecía una mujer de responsabilidades serias.

Y cuando el vendedor le guiño el ojo, estuvo seguro de que ella le correspondería con un gesto igual, y el numero de su teléfono.

Seria testigo de otro momento pegajosa y asquerosamente romántico que lo dejaría con secuelas y otro TOC con el cual lidiar. Rodó los ojos con impaciencia y comenzó a contar los azulejos en el techo rogando porque Geary no se comiera la pierna de algún niño mientras le esperaba afuera cuando...

-"Vallase al infierno"-

Y la mujer tomo sus bolsas y se fue con la barbilla en alto.

Los dos hombres quedaron pasmados mientras la veían alejarse.

Y le fue imposible a Shaoran detener la carcajada que le burbujeaba en la garganta.

* * *

><p>Le taladraban los oídos. Parecía una resaca mal elaborada que se quedaría eternamente en su orbita cerebral. Y toda la culpa la tenía ese idiota que se había reído de ella como si se tratara de una caricatura de Disney o algo peor. No tenia idea de quien era pues solo había escuchado su gorgoteo animal ¡Y eso que había salido de la tienda!<p>

-"¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué puede usarme como chiste cuando esta aburrido?"- rechinaba los dientes con furia. En dos años no se había vuelto a sentir tan humillada como en ese instante, ¡nada menos que ante la peor clase de humano en la tierra!...un espécimen directamente salido de los monos que a diferencia de su contraparte femenina había conservado la rigidez cerebral. ¿Porque no había vuelto a ponerlo en su lugar?

Cruzo la calle y en cuanto piso la acera se detuvo. Enarco una ceja, caprichosa. Por supuesto que volvería, no tenía idea de quien era pero siempre podía sobornar, golpear o amenazar al cajero para que le dijera.

Giro en media vuelta y otra vez cruzo la calle en dirección a la tienda de abarrotes, pero en cuanto se acerco a la entrada un ladrido le saco de su marco de furia.

Un Golden Retriever –macho- se paraba en sus cuatro patas en posición de ataque mientras le ladraba como si quisiera desmembrarla. A ella le gustaban los animales, incluso los machos, los encontraba más decentes que los propios hombres, pero ese en particular, necesitaba ser amaestrado.

-"Shitt"- hizo el sonido mientras levantaba una mano, como había visto que lo hacia el "Encantador de perros" en la tele. Según él, solo se necesitaba una fuerza de mando para que cualquier animal te hiciera caso...ella lo que más tenia era esa fuerza de mando. –"Siéntate y cállate"-

El perro gruño un poco más, pero retrocedió y se sentó lamiéndose el hocico.

-"Se te ocurre volver a ladrarme y vas a sufrir las consecuencias"- Sakura levanto la barbilla con arrogancia.

El Golden bajo la cabeza y los ojos, como si le entendiera y se sintiera arrepentido.

-"¡Vaya!"- grito un hombre tras ella, para luego silbar con admiración.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y casi se le cayó el alma a los pies. Como pudo, intentó atrapar su cordura y orgullo para volver a dejarlo en su cabeza, pero la tarea se le hizo más que difícil. Ante ella se erguía el hombre mas "caliente" que había visto en su vida.

Era alto y de un atractivo físico apabullante – vaya a saber si tenía tal atractivo mental también- y una sonrisa blanca y despreocupada que contrastaba con su piel bronceada. Su cabello chocolate revuelto era un remolino a causa del viento, y sus ojos, una mezcla de cacao con miel-dorado que robaban aliento.

Tenia un aspecto tan despreocupado pero sofisticado a la vez que seria el ser masculino perfecto para cualquier chica...si no fuera exactamente eso, hombre.

Sakura apoyo las manos en su cadera. Ningún hombre la amedrentaría jamás, lo había jurado por su gato y su dignidad. –"Supongo que este perro es suyo ¿Que no sabe que animales así deben tener bozal?"-

El hombre saco su ipod de su bolsillo y lo apago mientras se acercaba al poste. Era la misma chica que había cortado todas las ideas de galantería en el pobre cajero. Y ahora por fin podía ver ese rostro de muñeca que le hizo entender el porque del atrevimiento. Un rostro pálido pero con luz propia, provenientes de los exóticos ojos verde de la mujer.

Era un contraste extraño, el de un ángel caído del cielo y su lengua venenosa.

-"Amenazaste a un pobre perro amarrado, quien debería llevar el bozal eres tu"- si quería guerra de palabras el se la daría.

-"¡Como se atreve! No vuelva a tutearme, roñoso saco de sudor con piernas"-

-"¡Jà! Al menos me mantengo en forma, ¿Cómo se cuida usted? ¿Robándole el aliento y la juventud a señoritas decentes? Bruja"-

La conversación se había transformado en guerra de gritos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Se sentían igualados en agilidad mental y terquedad.

La discusión solo termino cuando el gerente salio para sacarlos de ahí.

-"Si no se van ahora mismo llamare a la policía"-

Ella le miro de arriba a abajo. El le miro de abajo a arriba.

-"¡Ojala te atropelle un auto!"- se gritaron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, para después irse por caminos opuestos.

Ese era un domingo bastante flojo...pero era domingo a fin de cuentas.

* * *

><p>-"Me parece, Señor Li, que la diseñadora grafica que esta buscando se encuentra, en este preciso momento y lamentablemente, debo añadir, algo ocupada"-<p>

Hien Li rodó los ojos con sorna. Ese pequeño hombre usaba demasiadas palabras solo para sacar a flote una sola idea.

-"¿Qué podría ser mas importante que el 326 Bluesky?"- preguntó aun mas irritado. Daba vueltas un informe entre sus manos sin lograr encontrar lo que buscaba, y eso, añadido el pequeño hombre parecido a un Umpa Lumpa sacado de la fábrica de Charlie lo ponía aun más nervioso.

-"Es que, como sabe, la mano derecha de la Señorita Kinomoto se encuentra enferma, y a su cargo se encontraba el modelo para el 507 Physico. Es así como la Srta. Kinomoto también suple su trabajo y..."-

-"Ya ya..."- Hien Li cruzo el umbral hacia su despacho y giro la cabeza hacia el pequeño hombre-"Quiero que venga enseguida a mi oficina"- dicho esto, empotro la puerta en la cara del hombre, quien suspiro con cansancio.

A veces era difícil su trabajo de Publicista en Jefe. Lidiar con Li-padre era una solicitud directa al Siquiatra.

Se encamino al sector de Creatividad a paso rápido, revoloteando por los pasillos llenos de gente en su labor. Muchos gritaban histéricos por no conseguir resultados rápidos, más aun, a horas del lanzamiento del nuevo modelo Ford.

Toco la puerta y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. –"Kinomoto, Li quiere verte ahora"-

La castaña le miro tras su ruma de papeles. Estaba totalmente desquiciada y se veía a leguas que no había dormido en 24 horas.

-"¿Que rayos quiere ahora?"- y sí, también tenia un humor de perros.

-"La verdad, no estoy seguro, pero creo, a mi pesar debo añadir, que se encuentra bastante ofuscado, y que requiere su presencia para intimar en los últimos detalles antes del lanzamiento del Ford 326"-

Sakura rodó sus ojos verdes con impaciencia. Ese hombrecillo ingles traído de Oxford era una flojera andante, hablaba igual que los antiguos caballeros europeos y daba muchas vueltas a una misma idea, era arcaico.

Era una patada al hígado.

-"Maldita sea"-dijo entre dientes-"¿Le explicó que Tomoyo esta enferma?"-

-"Lo hice, por supuesto. Pero Li-padre necesita de su aprobación para ciertos retoques a la imagen del Ford"- le contesto el Umpa-Lumpa con la misma desgana y lentitud de siempre.

Ella se quedo mortalmente quieta, mirándolo –"¿Retoques?"-chilló –"Estamos a tres horas del lanzamiento oficial ¡Son las 6 de la tarde!"-

-"Lo sé, pero como he dicho Li-padre requiere inmediata..."-

La mujer le interrumpió-"Ya ¡ya entendí!"- tomo todos los papeles que rodeaban su escritorio y los amontonó en sus brazos-"Li y sus desagradables hormonas masculinas"- murmuró mientras se alejaba de su silla y pasaba al Jefe de Publicidad con rapidez.

Azotó la puerta al cerrarla con la punta de su pie, y el moreno bajito negó con la cabeza –"Pero que horror intrínsecamente desagradable de mujer"-

* * *

><p>-"Quiero que estos papeles estén en 15 minutos ¡15!"- paso gritando a una de las secretarias, arrojándole de paso una ruma de afiches.-"Imprimelos de nuevo, los colores están muy apagados"-<p>

-"Si Srta. Kinomoto"- dijo la chica de lentes, visiblemente intimidada.

Sakura Kinomoto era la bruja en el edificio. Era demás conocido su terrible aversión hacia los hombres, y aunque era la mayor parte del tiempo amistosa con las demás trabajadoras, a la hora de algún nuevo lanzamiento se transformaba por completo. Se transformaba en la desquiciada del piso 6….de la oficina 666.

Era casi un mito, innumerables veces los hombres habían apostado una salida con ella, pero solo habían recibido una patada en sus partes bajas.

Ella era el Co-co de las leyendas, el espantapájaros endemoniado en la huerta de maíz, la esposa del jinete sin cabeza...ella era la mejor diseñadora grafica de todo el lado este.

Atraviada con su traje verde de minifalda era difícil no posarle la vista encima. Pero su leyenda la precedía.

Podía ser tan buena como malvada, podía ser la crema batida y el chocolate, incluso si quería seria la herida y la bandita que la cubría.

Podía ser todo menos la esposa o novia de alguien...a menos que se convirtiera en lesbiana, algo poco probable.

Porque aunque lo negara, le encantaba ver los brazos fuertes de un hombre interesante, las manos grandes y articuladas trabajando en el motor de un auto y la voz ronca de un ser masculino.

De pronto recordó al hombre que le increpo fuera de la tienda de abarrotes.

¡Maldita toda su calaña!

Toco dos veces con sus nudillos fuera de la oficina del presidente.

-"Pase"- escucho la voz del otro lado.

La castaña se acomodo la solapa de su blusa blanca y abrió la puerta.

-"Supe que quería hablar conmigo"-

Hien Li levanto la cabeza algo canosa de su escritorio. Tras él, un ventanal que cubría todo el largo y ancho de la pared tenia vista a una especie de balcón sin barandilla, tan grande como la mismísima oficina. Lo fascinante de aquel balcón, eran sus 2 centímetros de agua clara emulando una laguna. En su centro, tres veredas cubiertas de flores en maseteros que llegaban simplemente a ningún lugar le daban un toque casi mágico.

Era como si la laguna se confundiera con el cielo.

Le encantaba esa vista...lastima que solo la veía cuando Hien Li le mandaba a llamar a causa de algún lanzamiento.

-"Cierra la puerta y acércate"- le dijo Hien.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y luego se acerco con rapidez.

Hien Li se acomodo sus pequeños lentes para leer y le miro con sus ojos negros. –"Como siempre, tu trabajo es excelente Sakura, pero creo que las letras deberían ser en el lado superior izquierdo, ahí es donde los consumidores leen primero"-

La mujer de enormes ojos verdes le sonrió. Ese hombre siempre le causaba cierta paz interior-"Entiendo Señor Li. Pero ahí puse El Ford para impactar a quien lo viera. El consumidor sabrá enseguida de qué se trata el anuncio, y así cuando lea el lema quedara con la sensación de querer saber mas"- se encogió de hombros-"Es solo un truco publicitario"-

El presidente volvió a ver el cuadro promocional unos instantes, y luego sonrió. Dejo el cuadro sobre el escritorio-"Tienes razón, como siempre, eres la mejor"- se saco los lentes y se refregó los ojos -"Creo que ya estoy muy viejo para esto. Los tiempos cambian"-

-"Los tiempos cambian Señor Li, y Ford con el"- intento tranquilizarle.

Parecía mas o igual de destruido que ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y cuando Sakura iba a disculparse para retirarse –ya habían pasado los 15 minutos y debía ir por los afiches- una voz y pasos se escucharon provenientes del baño de junto.

-"...Papá creo que este traje esta un poco suelto y..."-

Sakura se quedo inmóvil por segunda vez en ese día.

-"¿Qué rayos hace aquí?"- le pregunto el hombre de ojos y cabello chocolate.

-"Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Trabajo aquí"- le respondió la joven.

¡Era el maldito del domingo! Sus neuronas explotaron al igual que las palomitas del cine.

Vestía un traje color beige, seguramente muy caro, y aunque la camisa azul marino se le veía fenomenal, ella no pudo dejar de pensar que era un típico ricachón que no era capaz de quebrarse una uña.

El peor clase de hombre; interesado, vividor, estrafalario y embustero.

-"Que bien que ustedes se conozcan"- intervino Hien con una ceja alzada –"Srta. Kinomoto, déjeme presentarle a mi hijo y único heredero, Shaoran Li"-

Ella no pudo hacer más que quedarse con la boca abierta.

-"Ya cierra esa boca que se te caerá la baba en la alfombra"- se enfurruñó el moreno. -"Estoy segura que la seda egipcia es mas cara que toda tu vida contada" -

Sakura no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien la había ofendido tanto.

-"Comportate Shao, estas hablando con la mejor Diseñadora Grafica del lado Este"- Hien se levanto y fue hasta su lado, con su característica calma.

Fue el turno de Shaoran para quedarse pasmado, y la ojiverde sintió una satisfacción comparable con la de un atleta ganando medalla de oro en las Olimpiadas.

-"Asi que esta fue la tarada que diseñó la grafica del Bluesky"-

Sakura se quedo atónita, mientras observaba como el castaño iba hasta el escritorio y le señalaba el cuadro –"El fondo debía ser rojo ferrari"-

La mujer echo hacia atrás los hombros y levanto la barbilla –"El rojo granate es perfecto"-

-"Que no, el rojo ferrari le da estilo"- volvió a gruñir el heredero.

La castaña resoplo-"Si le ponía ese rojo el auto pasaría invertido"-

-"Con este tono tan apagado ¡Pasará inadvertido!"- le grito.

-"El rojo granate esta bien"- ella se cruzo de brazos.

-"Rojo ferrari"-

-"Rojo granate"-

-"Que Rojo ferrari"-

-"No, Rojo granate"-

-"El maldito Rojo ferrari"-

-"¡Pero si el Rojo granate es una maravilla!"- le contesto ella, irónica.

-"Shaoran por favor, cálmate"- le dijo su padre, Hien.

-"¡Ella es un demonio papá! Es como hablar con una gata furiosa"- se quejo.

-"Sakura es quien sabe del tema Shaoran, tu tienes tu campo"- Hien tomo el cuadro del nuevo Ford y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo –"Sin duda, rojo granate"-

El presidente fue hasta el ventanal y Sakura aprovecho para maullarle a Shaoran, burlona.

Estaba segura que aquel campo al cual el presidente se refería debía ser algo así como bebedor profesional o caza fortuna mediocre.

Li-hijo puso los ojos en blanco y le apunto con el dedo-"Me la cobraré"- susurró, amenazador.

Cuando la ojiverde se disculpo y salio de la oficina, iba sonriente. No tenia idea de porque, pero se sentía renovada.

Media hora después, seguía igual de histérica que de costumbre.

* * *

><p>20:59 Hrs y 58 segundos …<p>

-"...es así como les presento..."- Hien Li indico con toda la longitud de su brazo hacia su espalda, tras el podio.

La gran sabana color plata cayo desde el cielo, rebelando al nuevo Ford 326 Bluesky negro en gloria. Giraba dando pequeños destellos azulinos y los focos delanteros encendían y apagaban sus luces como si fueran miles de luciérnagas.

Desde el techo cayeron serpentinas plateadas y doradas junto con una cascada de globos de todos los colores.

-"... ¡Al nuevo Ford 326 Bluesky, el ultimo de los diseños creados por la Multinacional Ford & Company!"-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, entusiasmados.

Entonces Hien Li le hablo nuevamente al micrófono -"Este modelo esta diseñado con los últimos estándares en comodidad y seguridad para un consumidor exigente. Consta de un sistema de navegación satelital, cámaras en los focos traseros y delanteros anti-robos, dos pantallas de televisión tras los asientos frontales, 700 caballos de fuerza, bujías de titanio..."-

Sakura suspiro satisfecha mientras escuchaba cada uno de los artículos únicos de la nueva joyita. Era en verdad, un dulce para la vista.

La primera vez que lo vio a través de los planos que el mismo Hien le había presentado, supo enseguida que se había enamorado. Tenia una forma simple y relajada, pero cada una de las terminaciones gritaban clase y estilo...fue echo con amor. El ingeniero que diseño y construyo el prototipo lo hizo con una paciencia infinita, estaba segura.

Porque ella tuvo el placer de ver con sus propios ojos ese prototipo, un arma tan hermosa que parecía esculpida por los mismos Dioses, y que sin embargo, había sido trabajado por un par de brazos.

Y no estaba exagerando.

La castaña había visto muchos autos a lo larga de su trabajo, pero el 326 Bluesky era único. Perfecto.

Estaba ansiosa por ver al Ingeniero que lo ideo y hablar del auto, de su potencia y características, pero sabia que seria una tarea imposible. Definitivamente el hombre que lo construyo –porque si, era un maldito hombre- debía de tener un amor por lo que hacia trascendental. Ese podría ser, talvez, el único ser masculino decente en la galaxia.

Era después de todo El ingeniero Thorn, a quien nadie conocía, y parecía querer quedarse en el anonimato…y ella quería conocerlo más que a nada.

Miro su reloj. Las nueve en punto.

Como siempre, eran muy puntuales en la entrega de la nueva colección.

Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el podio.

Hien seguía hablando del Ford, mientras miles de cámaras fotográficas aplicaban sus saetas de luz para inmortalizar el momento.

A su lado, su odioso hijo veía con una sonrisa a la multitud, con la satisfacción coronando cada uno de sus guapos rasgos. Los ojos ámbar le brillaban, con una extraña emoción alojada tras su iris.

Parecía más entusiasmado que todos los invitados juntos.

¿Estaba satisfecho por el auto o por ser el centro de atención?

Ella no lo entendía, pero de seguro que era culpa del enorme ego de ese insensato...era imposible que estuviera entusiasmado en el Ford, Sakura prácticamente vivía en la compañía y jamás vio al idiota dando vueltas por ahí.

Si le interesara siquiera un poco ¿No lo habría visto al menos una vez en esos años? ¿En alguna colección pasada?

Hien termino de dar su discurso y los invitados aplaudieron nuevamente.

Ahora vendría la recepción, en donde los millonarios hablarían de sus grandes fortunas, y sin importarle el costo del 326, terminarían comprándolo.

Siempre era así, los ricachones querían imponer modas, y al cabo de otro lanzamiento de otra marca cambiarían al Bluesky.

Sakura se quejo. Si pudiera, también se compraría el 326, pero era tan costoso que tan solo su patente le costaría el sueldo de un año…por lo que su Ford Mustang era todo lo que podía permitirse.

No era justo que otras personas que no lograban entender su valor y el perfecto refinamiento de sus partes si pudieran tenerlo.

Todo eso era una mierda.

La ojiverde alargo la mano hasta la bandeja de un mozo cercano para tomar una copa de champaña y beber un trago. Justo cuando pensaba retirarse a su departamento, una voz le detuvo.

-"Vaya, ¡Si es Sakura Kinomoto! ¿A cuantas muchachas le robaste su juventud para lucir así esta noche?"-

Ese imbécil, por más heredero de Hien Li que fuese, era un verdadero calvario. ¡Si hasta le causaba escalofríos su mirada!

Se volvió para enfrentarlo.

-"¿Y tu a cuantos hombres dejaste impotentes para lograr llenar ese traje?"-

Shaoran hizo una mueca ante tal respuesta.

La verdad es que no quería ofenderla, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mas como para comenzar una conversación.

Y ella se veía hermosa...

Su vestido ceñido y largo era de un color azulino, que dejaba un gran escote en su espalda y hombros. Entre sus pechos, además, una pequeña abertura mostraba la turgencia de sus encantos femeninos.

Era una belleza andante, con el pelo recogido mostrando su sugerente cuello y aquella figura menuda tan deliciosa.

De pronto se había sentido acalorado y anheloso.

Lastima que dentro de ese envoltorio tan bonito se fraguaba una bruja de lengua lacerante.

-"Oh bueno, las mujeres no piensan igual que tu Kinomoto, de echo, se sienten bastante atraídas por este _"roba-libido_" "-

La castaña movió una ceja –"Obviamente esas pobres llegaron tarde a la repartición de cerebro"-

-"Obviamente _otras _llegaron demasiado temprano y terminaron convirtiéndose en brujas amargadas"-

Él vio con cierta lucidez como la ojiverde se mojaba los labios con su lengua. ¿Era su idea o todo ocurrió en cámara lenta?

-"¿Puede volver por donde vino Li? Creo que _Delegación de Fracasados _lo esta llamando"-

-"No se preocupe, estarán bien mientras yo hablo con _La Líder de las Brujas de Salem"-_

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció, y el castaño contuvo la respiración.

Ella le taladraba con ojos llenos de desafío, un desafío que le parecía muy divertido.

De echo, hacia mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto con alguien.

Cuando alguien como el había nacido con una estrella luminiscente sobre su cabeza, y con todo lo que siempre quiso desde los 3 años era muy difícil no sentirse aburrido con absolutamente todo y se sorprendió al preguntarse que se sentiría el tenerla entre sus brazos, besando esos labios carmín y de tanto valor.

Se pregunto que se sentiría el hacerle el amor, ambos unidos en la cama, ella suspirando de placer cerca de su oído...

Sakura le planto una cachetada, para luego darse la vuelta e irse corriendo.

Las personas cerca de Shaoran le miraron de reojo, intentando reunir los pedazos sueltos de información para determinar porque la Srta. De Creatividad le había dado una cachetada cuando lo pudo haber pateado en la entrepierna, como a muchos otros.

Y más en concreto, porque había salido huyendo despavorida.

* * *

><p>Solo cuando Sakura atravesó la cornisa de su departamento respiro aliviada. El corazón le daba vueltas como un nadador olímpico y todo en ella se agitaba nervioso.<p>

Pero el calor más que nada, no lograba irse.

Recordó casi instantáneamente los ojos llenos de posesión y ardiente deseo de Li, y casi se cae al parqué.

Definitivamente tenia una mirada tan fuerte y excesivamente poderosa que la había despojado de cada parte de su ropa una a una sin siquiera moverse.

Era un hombre guapo, inteligente, y para peor, lleno de un deseo tan voraz que se convertiría sin problemas en el amante de todo el harem de un Rey Árabe.

Pero no había sido solo eso lo que la asusto, no. Había sido algo más, el pensamiento de querer formar parte de ese harem.

El deseo que también la había consumido y el anhelo que le causo aquel cuerpo fibroso, un anhelo que parecía querer quedarse por siempre.

Se desvistió camino al baño, se dio una ducha de agua fría y se acostó con la idea de despejar su mente y dormir.

Pero le fue imposible concretar cualquiera de las dos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente sus ojeras enmarcaban su rostro como si fueran dos grandes seres reclamando estrellato.<p>

Todo el mundo podía apreciar lo mal que había dormido, y nadie se le acerco en toda la mañana. Huían despavoridos.

Después de todo ella misma se había ganado aquella reputación tan legendaria. Ni los perritos de la calle parecían querer ser acariciados por su mano.

"Jodanse todos" no necesitaba del roce humano para sobrevivir, porque ella controlaba al humano en si.

Sakura era el alfa y el omega, la luz al final del túnel, la semilla de la procreación que Dios tiro a la tierra…ella era…

"Hola idiota"

Levanto la cabeza de su escritorio tan rápido que a Shaoran le impresionó que no se hubiera roto el pescuezo.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" casi le gritó.

El castaño se reclinaba en la entrada de su puerta con los brazos cruzados, usando unos simples jeans y una polera negra deportiva de seda. Llevaba el cabello castaño mojado, y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, otorgándole un toque de misterio que lo hizo aun más atractivo.

"Espero que esa no sea tu forma normal de saludar" le dijo con su voz ronca.

Un escalofrió bajo por la espalda de la mujer. ¿¡Por que rayos se comportaba como una colegiala!

"Y yo espero que esa no sea tu forma normal de hablar" A Sakura casi se le cayo el lápiz de la mano, y en el acto de tomarlo en el aire se golpeo contra la esquina del escritorio. Siseo por el dolor.

"Creo que te pongo un poco nerviosa Kinomoto" avanzo tres pasos hacia su escritorio y le tomo la mano, examinándola.

A ella le fue imposible no notar lo fuerte y callosas que era su palma, como si trabajara mucho con ellas. Las venas recorrían la piel bronceada de una forma sugerente, que le antojo lamerlas siguiendo todo su recorrido.

Tiro de su mano, abochornada "Claro que no, solo me tomaste desprevenida"

"Discúlpame ¡Oh Diosa! si no fui lo suficientemente educado como lo fuiste tu anoche, cuando me golpeaste sin ninguna razón"

La de ojos verde soltó un pequeño abucheo de disgusto "¡Me estabas insultando!"

"Corrección: Nos estábamos insultando" Shaoran tomo un asiento del escritorio contrario y lo acerco, para sentarme frente a la castaña."Y eso no era una razón lo suficientemente buena ¿No crees?"

Ella apretó los dientes. Tenia razón, ese cretino y estúpido tenia razón, pero jamás se delataría ante el.

Anoche mientras daba vueltas en la cama acordó que todo ese calor que sentía cuando estaba alrededor de el no era otra cosa mas que acumulación de soledad. Había estado tanto tiempo sin sexo que sus hormonas deberían estar en huelga.

Si eso era. No había otra explicación lógica.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones" le miro de arriba abajo, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro "Yo respondo ante tu padre, no ante un mocoso con complejo de superioridad"

El esbozo una sonrisa ladeada, como si su acusación le divirtiera en vez de enfadarlo "No te pido una explicación Kinomoto. Solo vine a molestarte un rato, resulta que hoy tengo mucho tiempo libre"

"Ya" fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta."Supongo que siempre tienes mucho tiempo libre de todos modos"

Sakura se levanto de su escritorio y fue hasta uno de los estantes. Repletos de archivos clasificados en carpetas de colores.

Ese fue el instante idóneo que esperaba Shaoran.

Recorrió sus piernas al descubierto con exquisita lentitud, mientras ella intentaba alcanzar una de las carpetas mas alejadas. Hoy usaba una falda color rojo y una simple pero bonita blusa que traslucía un poco el sostén que llevaba debajo. Le fue imposible no preguntarse si Sakura usaba ropa interior de encaje, y soltó un inaudible quejido cuando se sintió lujurioso.

Esa mujer arpía despertaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

Era obvio que le gustaba el peligro que significaba dormir con una serpiente venenosa.

Y también era obvio que la castaña tenia la peor de las opiniones sobre el. Que así fuera. Jamás había respondido ante nadie y la simple idea de decirle que en realidad él era uno de los mejores Ingenieros de la Empresa le resultaba tonta. De hecho, el 326 Bluesky había sido su total creación. Era su bebe.

Lo había moldeado desde el interior hacia el exterior con sus manos y no había permitido que nadie le ayudara. El Bluesky era el.

Le había tomado cada respiro y gota sudada por meses, incluso su sangre había sido impresa en cada una de las partes del motor.

Y hacer alarde de eso no era algo que le gustara. Prefería que nadie supiera quien había echo aquella maravilla de auto, y lo elogiaran totalmente honestos. Si decía que el heredero de la Empresa Ford lo había creado, era obvio que nadie seria capaz de decirle una acotación negativa.

Bueno la testaruda de Sakura, quizás.

Pero como nadie, excepto un centenar de personas sabían la verdad, sabía que la perfección del auto era genuina.

Nada lo podía poner mas satisfecho. Nada.

La ojiverde se agachó para recoger unos papeles, dejando todo su redondeado trasero a su gustosa exploración.

El moreno trago pesado…la irresistible idea de hacerla suya en la cama no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Movió la cabeza intentando despejarla.

"Pareces ocupada" fue su tonta acotación. Se mordió la lengua cundo se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de que había sido una palabrería estúpida.

No debía bajar la guardia en su presencia jamás.

Ella rodo los ojos, volviendo a su escritorio "¿Tu crees?" se sentó dejando una montaña de papeles sobre la madera, y le vio por encima. "Mi compañera esta enferma, por lo que también estoy a cargo del modelo 507 Physico"

"Pff, es un auto horrendo"

Shaoran odiaba a Taurence tanto como odiaba a los Teletubies un domingo en la mañana. Aquel ingeniero traído de Suecia, y con la marca Princeton marcado en la frente no tenía un ápice de sentido común y moral. Sus autos siempre habían sido bastante buenos, pero no se acercaban mínimamente a los suyos. Era por eso que Taurence lo despreciaba hasta la muerte.

Aunque ni siquiera lo sabia. De hecho, cada vez que veía al heredero Li se desvivía en halagos y cumplidos.

"Si, en cierto modo tenemos eso en común. Pff no es un reclamo suficiente para la chatarra que creo Taurence. Physico realmente apesta" la castaña hizo una mueca de total desagrado, que para confusión del ambarino resulto bastante coqueto.

"¿Lo detestas tanto como yo?" pregunto anonadado.

"Incluso mas. Estoy segura" tomo el pisapapeles de una de las esquinas de su mueble y comenzó a estirar papeles por todas partes"Es un grosero y arrogante que piensa que todos sus modelos deberían recibir un Premio Nobel. Es una lastima que nadie conozca a Thorn, realmente me gustaría ver su cara de calceta mojada si lo tuviera en frente"

Shaoran rio. Thorn era el seudónimo que había elegido para presentar sus modelos. Su padre creía que era un idiota disfrazando su identidad, pero amaba demasiado su libertad y reputación de cretino como para cambiarla.

Y disfrutaba tanto cuando Taurence que quejaba con el sobre Thorn…

"Me agrada que me creas divertida"

Sakura arrugo el entrecejo cuando noto que su voz salía sarcástica. Su intención era ser sincera y tal vez algo amable, pero llevaba tanto tiempo siendo mordaz con todo el mundo que fue incapaz de cambiar su tono.

Además la risa juguetona del "macho" bronceado frente suyo le había ablandado demasiado…su defensa natural anti cromosomas Y salía con naturalidad.

"Eres una maquina de trabajo ¿Verdad? Supongo que tu vida amorosa es nula" el se irguió en su silla."Apuesto a que eres virgen todavía"

Oh aquella aseveración le calo hasta los huesos. Un severo rojo tomo posesión de sus mejillas y apretó los puños con enfado.

¡En su vida! ¡En toda su vida! ¡Jamás la habían tratado así!

Yamasaki era apenas receptivo a que ella existía en el mismo departamento, por lo que rara vez habían tenido una pelea…el que se sintiera ofendida verbalmente era prácticamente algo nuevo.

Pero no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de que en cierta forma el pequeño idiota tenia razón.

Hace un año que no tenía citas, y el único hombre que había conocido como mujer fue Yamasaki. El había sido el primero y único.

Lo peor de todo fue que cuando perdió su virginidad con el, creyó que el sexo era sobrevalorado…así de horrible fue su experiencia. No habían tenido una vida sexual activa cuando estuvieron juntos, y muy tarde Sakura se dio cuenta del porque…

El muy maldito vivía entre las piernas de muchas otras, y prácticamente no le quedaban ganas cuando estaban juntos.

Así que si. Su vida amorosa era, fue y seria nula.

"¡Ya vete de aquí grandísimo idiota!" le grito con fuerza, apuntando la puerta.

El le miro con la sorpresa marcada en sus ojos miel "¿Tuve razón en lo que dije?"

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Sakura tomo el pisapapeles y se lo arrojo en la cabeza. Shaoran tuvo suerte de tener unos reflejos lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivarlo.

"No soy virgen si es a lo que te refieres" lo había dicho bajito, con miedo a que la escucharan en el pasillo.

"Pero tu vida amorosa es nula ¿A que si?"

El castaño salió corriendo de la oficina antes de que una caja de lápices se plantara en la pared.

Las secretarias y mensajeros del piso le miraron con sorpresa ante su huida algo desesperada de la oficina de Kinomoto, así que tosió con disimulo, mientras caminaba a la cafetería.

Fue imposible detener la pequeña risa que salió desde el fondo de su garganta. La publicista de ojos verdes tenía un carácter brioso e independiente que le encantaba explotar. No recordaba la última vez que lo pasaba tan bien con una mujer.

Y por supuesto que había tenido muchas mujeres. Como heredero de una gran fortuna era un imán de mujeres hermosas que usaba por una noche y luego botaba. Ellas estaban felices de haber tenido una aventura con un magnate automotriz y el estaba complacido de haber satisfecho sus necesidades. Todos ganaban. Lo último que quería era tener una novia estable y restringirse de su libertad…y claro que lo habían intentado. Unas cientos de miles lo habían intentado enlazar.

Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no involucrarse emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, mientras entraba al ascensor y se dirigía en busca de su amigo al piso de Recursos Humanos noto como aun seguía anheloso de la piel de la fierecilla. Su perfume suave y femenino seguía rodeándolo como un campo invisible.

Oh estaba tan fregado.

En cuanto el ascensor se abrió, un Eriol sonriente le miro con agrado "Miren quien se digno venir a la empresa ¿Qué clase de milagro te paso hoy?" dijo subiéndose a su lado.

Se acomodo los lentes de borde dorado para mirarle con cansancio "No me digas que quieres salir de parranda. Viejo, realmente tengo un montón de trabajo esta semana" apretó el botón numero 8.

"No es nada de eso tarado. Solo quise dar una vuelta para ver mi futura adquisición"

"¿Tu padre te dio el Bluesky? Creí que se vengaría y no te lo daría. Realmente se ve enfadado con eso de tu identidad secreta" hizo movimientos con las manos, como si quisiera ahorcarlo "Sabia que leer tantos comics de niño te dejaría con secuelas de Spiderman"

Shaoran le do un golpe en la cabeza" ¿Quién era el que no se perdía el ComicCon cada año? Nerd"

"Resuuultaaaa" contraataco alargando la palabra "Que habían mujeres realmente interesantes en ese evento. Siempre había alguna que se creía Xena la Princesa Guerrera y andaba prácticamente desnuda"

El castaño bufo "Como si te creyera. Te veía comprar y recomprar miles de espadas de Jedi y andar _usando la fuerza _para atacar a los que te ganaban en los concursos"

Eriol pareció realmente asustado "Que no se te olvide que tu me acompañabas en los ComicCon Shao, si yo caigo tu también lo haces"

Salieron del ascensor hacia el pasillo de vidrio a paso rápido, mientras seguían hablando de las estupideces que hicieron cuando niños.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que aquellas _Cylon _nos persiguieron al cuarto de baño?" el pelinegro llego hasta uno de los estantes de comida de la cafetería y se preparo un te. "De verdad que te debo las gracias por eso, sino fuera por el jet privado de Tu padre jamás habríamos llegado a tiempo"

Shaoran tomo una tarta y un batido de chocolate, para acompañar a su amigo hasta una de las mesas "De nada. Aun me arrepiento de no haberme casado con una de ellas"

Eriol sabia que Shao estaba exagerando. Conocía tan bien a ese patán mujeriego que sabia que jamás se casaría, al menos que estuviera drogado…o alguna de sus partes estuviera comprometida.

El ingles se había hecho amigo del ambarino justo un año después de llegar a Michigan. Habían compartido asiento en el aula y desde entonces habían ido juntos a la universidad e incluso compartieron departamento un tiempo.

Hasta que cada uno quiso independizarse.

Úsese independizarse como: tener privacidad para estar con chicas.

Eriol no tenía una novia estable, tampoco, dado que su mujer ideal comprometía intereses compartidos…y ¿A cuantas chicas bonitas les gustaban los comics y la saga completa de StarWars?

A ninguna que el conociera, al menos.

Y no creía que le hiciera falta. Era independiente, feliz, medio rico y con bastante trabajo por delante.

No, una relación seria igual de innecesaria como que _Lovecraft_ resucitara de su tumba y volviera a escribir sobre sus Dioses extraterrestres…aunque a el le encantaba esa saga y feliz leería mas de sus libros.

Obviamente había sido una mala comparación.

De todas formas, era igual de reacio a comprometerse como lo era Li.

Levanto una ceja pensativo mientras Shaoran y el se sentaban en una de las mesas rojas junto al gran ventanal.

Compararse con Li no era en realidad algo bueno, dado el hecho de que el moreno era tachado en las altas esferas sociales como el Caza Vírgenes.

"¿Y que tal el trabajo?" le pregunto el ambarino mientras se zampaba la tarta de un mordisco.

"Nada nuevo, no a habido ninguna solicitante decente a la cual seducir y tampoco han habido mayores problemas con estafadores"

"¿Sabes algo de Sakura Kinomoto?" le pregunto de pronto, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de la legendaria mujer que había impulsado al Ford a una nueva escala comercial.

Eriol se acomodo la corbata azul mientras sorbía de su taza "Es una loca. Los hombres del edificio la clasifican como Godzilla clase 5"

Una explosión de malteada chocolate choco con la cara del ingles, mientras se escuchaba como telón de fondo una risa casi maniática.

"¡No me digas que clasificaron a las mujeres de cada piso!" Shaoran volvió a estallar en risotadas "¿Cuan malo es ser Godzilla?"

El de ojos azules se paso un pañuelo desechable por la cara y se saco los lentes para intentar quitarle el agua café. Olía asquerosamente, una mezcla entre saliva de Li y malteada batida, que lo dejaba todo pegajoso "Gracias por eso" se volvió a poner los lentes, y corrió el te a un lado. No se lo tomaría, no cuando corría el riesgo de que gotas de saliva del idiota enfrente suyo lo hubiera contaminado" Bruja es la menor de la escala. Bruja es ser prácticamente una mujer normal, partiendo del hecho de que todas las mujeres son malignas, Bruja es como la Caperucita Roja feliz e inocente de la historia. Luego viene Gladiadora, una fémina capaz de castrarte y de dar batalla por lo suyo. Después se sube a Espartana, alguien capaz de no solo cástrate sino que también hacerlo de la forma mas dolorosa posible y también humillante." Tomo un poco de aire y junto las manos sobre la mesita de plástico "La Hello Kity es prácticamente una mafiosa disfrazada de mujer que es capaz de acuchillarte mientras se rien y la Godzilla…" formo una sonrisita ladeada llena de misticismo" Oh la Godzilla es una feminista anti bolas muy agria que te daría una patada solo por atreverte a pedirle un lápiz. La Godzilla es la reina de las cretinas arpías, quien planearía años por tu caída solo por sentir un poco de placer al final. No siente emoción alguna, y vive para su trabajo y la rutina"

Shaoran se estaría revolcando de la risa sino tuviera un mínimo de decoro social. ¿_Hello Kity?_. Se aferro con las manos el estomago e intento apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla para no caerse.

Eriol siguió hablando" Y Kinomoto no es solo Godzilla, sino que también es faze 5, la única en su especie capaz de alcanzar ese rango en esta clasificación"

"¿Cómo es que no sabia de estas categorías?" logro al fin pronunciar.

El otro rodo los ojos mientras bufaba "Shaoran por Dios, apenas te apareces por estas oficinas, vives en tu taller personal como si fueras un monje en el Tibet, trabajando en su filosofía. Hay gente en la Industria que piensa que el hijo de Hien Li es un mito para los medios"

"Pues sino fuera por mi filosofía no tendrían autos decentes que lanzar la mercado. ¿Viste al Physico? Es un asco de los peores. No se porque mi padre no lo ve"

El pelinegro le miro extrañado "No es un asco, es bastante bonito"

El moreno se quedo mortalmente serio. Como la mayoría de las personas, Eriol estaba siendo engañado por su vista, pero alguien con experiencia como el, podía ver los garrafales errores que tenia ese proyecto. El Physico no aguantaría una vida real, rodando por carreteras y siendo utilizado diariamente, apenas y había pasado las pruebas de seguridad.

Le había advertido a Hien que lanzar ese modelo de Taurence era un grandísimo error que luego costaría millones arreglar, pero su padre no lo escucho.

Parecía que Sakura era la única persona que lograba ver lo que el.

Y se sorprendió al pensar que la clasificación de Godzilla 5 no le quedaba. Tal vez una Hello Kity o una Espartana, pero definitivamente los pocos momentos en que tuvieron una conversación con la castaña noto que si poseía emociones y que de hecho era muy fácil vulnerarla.

Le pareció incluso una mujer muy enérgica, que si estaba comprometida con su trabajo (y no podía culparla de eso el también era un trabajador obsesivo) pero que no aguantaba mucho la monotonía.

Separo sus pensamientos al mirar por la ventana.

"Hablando de la bestia de Hollywood que destruye ciudades"

Sakura contoneaba las caderas a un ritmo sugerente, con su largo cabello ondulante al viento, por una de las veredas de la gran entrada trasera al edifico. Como en toda Corporación importante, la entrada trasera era gigantesca, simulando un gran parque con el símbolo de Ford en metal y con bastantes arboles rodeándole.

Parecía apurada, un tanto preocupada, y casi al borde del desmayo.

"Se ve un tanto sofocada" fue todo lo que dijo el ingles treintañero.

"¿Crees que este a punto de convertirse en Godzilla y destruir Michigan?"

Su amigo se carcajeo con tantas ganas que varias cabezas se voltearon a verlos, curiosas. El de ojos azules tuvo que soltarse un poco la corbata para no acabar ahogado.

Cuando el moreno volvió a mirar por el ventanal, Sakura ya se había ido, dejando el parque extrañamente vacio y poco interesante.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><em>Nueva historia...<em>

_Mantuve los mismos cargos que en mi fic anterior Benditas Buenas Acciones, pues ese ya esta llegando a su fin, y para serles sincera, quiero tocar un lado que no pude tocar con esa historia._

_Asi que Li seguirá siendo un heredero acaudalado y Sakura una ejecutiva...y si..se odiaran...y si, también pasaran cosas chistosas._

_Y si, esta vez desarrollare la historia de Tomoyo y Eriol._


End file.
